It is known in the art that a full and proper verification or evaluation of a data carrying 2-dimensional graphical symbol must be implemented with a precise lighting arrangement, and with the graphical symbol placed in each of a plurality of orientations and positions. For example, when considering available industry-standard evaluation guidelines, a data carrying 2-dimensional graphical symbol may be required to be placed precisely in a sequence of 4, 6, or more, orientations and positions, for subsequent imaging activities at each respective orientation and position.
However, current technology does not provide a simple and cost effective approach (i.e., adding little or no additional hardware) for enabling an easy and sure orienting and positioning of a printed graphical symbol in a field of view (FOV) of an imaging device. Accordingly, it would be most desirable to provide a simple and cost effective method and means for somewhat precisely placing the data carrying 2-dimensional graphical symbol at a desired orientation and position within the FOV of an imaging device. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.